De una Superstición con poca Suerte
by Yuuki no Taisho
Summary: Se da cuatro años después de la extinción de Naraku, cuando un duende maldice a Kagome con mala suerte ¿Que podrá hacer ella?
1. Chapter 1

_**De una Superstición con poca Suerte**_

**Cap. 1 El comienzo de la mala Suerte y Rasputín**

El bosque. Ah, el bosque, una maravilla de la naturaleza, un lugar donde cualquiera podría tranquilizarse y… _Joder._

— ¡Abajo! – Grito la miko molesta haciendo comer tierra al hanyou de mirada ambarina

— Pe – pero Kagome… - Comenzó el albino intentando ponerse en pie.

— Pero Kagome y una mierda ¡Abajo! – Sentencio la azabache dando media vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque.

Inuyasha se preguntó – aun sintiendo el exquisito sabor de la tierra en la boca – que mierda había dicho. Con lentitud (y jodido esfuerzo) se reincorporo dirigiéndose a la aldea. Luego hablaría con Kagome.

— Estúpido Inuyasha – Mascullo la miko por lo bajo – abajo – susurró sonriendo caso con malicia esperando que el collar función.

Ella no era una mala persona. No, claro que no.

_ Pero ese bastardo la sacaba de sus casillas._

Kagome había ocupado su mañana encargándose de limpiar la cabaña que compartía con el hanyou, yendo por la tarde a ver al recién nacido, cuarto hijo de Sango.

Al llegar la miko había encontrado un chiquero de cabaña dentro de la cual un embarrado hanyou, cómodamente recostado comía como si no hubiera mañana, Kagome no quiso saber como mierda había marcas de pisadas decoradas con lodo en el techo.

Y encima el idiota le había reprochado el no haber mas comida. Bufando molesta, se detuvo en un valle donde algo llamo su atención haciendo que baje la vista sonriente.

— ¡Uy! – Exclamo con emoción renovada, recogiendo del suelo una brillante herradura, para luego arrojarla con algo de ceremonia sobre su hombro derecho.

_ Plaff._

Kagome busco dichosa herradora, encontrándola junto a un… ¿hombrecito? La miko se acercó. Joder.

Tenía a un ancianito de larga y blanca barba, con la misma altura de Shippo (o menos) y un gorrito rojo a medio morir frente a ella. Tomo un papel rosa que reposaba entre las manos de… lo que sea que era.

_Rasputín. Duende licenciado._

"_Al alcance de un arcoíris"_

_(P.D. No se trabaja en días que terminen con "o" u "s")_

Mierda. Había noqueado a un jodido Duende y … y… esperen…

¿Qué mierda hacia – literalmente – un puto duende hay?

_Cri. Cri. Cri._

Rasputín abrió los ojos mascullando insultos. Y era la última vez que trabajaba un lunes, es decir, lo noquearon con un estúpido pedazo de metal doblado – el cual también era suyo – ¡Y encima no había encontrado el puto trébol que precisaba!

Con fastidio volteo a la humana, la cual ni siquiera parecía sentirse culpable – o siquiera querer disimularlo – por haberlo mandado al carajo. Arto de esperar el cabreado duende se paro frente a la miko gritando.

—Yo Rasputín… ¡Te maldigo! – Haciendo gestos con ambas manos, el duende golpeo su espinilla, pateo la herradura, dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Kagome, aun sin saber que mierda acababa de hacer el duende, -además de un intento de golpearla, observo la nota que seguía en sus manos.

— ¡Espera Raschichin! – El duende se detuvo.

— Rasputin.

— Rasperin…

— Rasputin.

— ¿Caschinin…?

— ¡Rasputin!-

— Marilyn… -

— ¡Ras…!

— ¡Lo que sea! Esto es tuyo – Kagome arrojo, la gruesa tarjeta de presentación de lado.

— No… ¡Espera! – La nota sobrevoló la distancia introduciéndose en el ojo de Rasputín. Debía mejorar su puntería.

— _¡TE MALDIGO! – _Grito el duende desapareciendo con una nube de brillantina verde.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta golpeándose la frente con una rama – que misteriosamente apareció a su espalda-.

— Mierda.

Rasputín rió oculto detrás de una roca, sobándose la nuca (y el ojo) sonrió triunfante por la maldición.

Dejando un rostro de purpurina verde, volvió a buscar ese jodido trébol que ya lo tenía podrido. Definitivamente Rasputín iba a jubilarse.

_**Escenas Eliminadas.**_

Y Kagome recordaba perfectamente la última vez en la que vio a la miko no muerta, ni no viva, ni… argh… lo que sea.

_ La paz reinaba en la aldea y sus alrededores, los animales cantaban y todo era entretenimiento. Pero la tranquilidad es efímera y…_

— _¡Dínoslo! - … Y el grito de ambas mikos se esparció por el lugar, asustando a las criaturas silvestres, espantando youkais y mandando al carajo la paz._

— _¡Dinos Inuyasha! – Exigió la joven de mirada turquesita posando ambas manos en las caderas._

_ Antes de que tuviera tiempo de temer por su vida, correr en círculos, ocultarse o siquiera chillar como cría de cerdo, el hanyou ya tenia a ambas mujeres frente a el (dispuestas a arrojársele en cima si era necesario), en busca de una repuesta._

_ El albino palideció, bufo (y maldijo). El "asuntito" se estaba volviendo demasiado largo para su gusto._

— _¡Miren allá! – Exclamo el hanyou, alertando a ambas mikos - ¡Es Madonna!_

— _¿¡Madonna1? ¡Donde! – Volvieron a gritar dando media vuelta emocionada – Espera… ¿Qué mierda…? - Inuyasha puso pies en polvo rosa._

— _Ilusas – Tres pasos más. Demasiado tarde._

_¡Pump! La kekkai brillo ante el golpe._

— _¡Abajo! – Debía recordar el no volver a joder a una miko frustrada._

— _Dinos de una puta vez a quien eliges – Grito cabreada Kikio._

— _Yo…yo… - El albino poso su mirada en Kagome, luego Kikio, Kagome, Kikio, una mosca, el sol (y noto lo interesante que podía ser), Kagome… - Yo elijo a… a…_

— _¡¿A quien?!_

— _¡A Jakotsu…!_

_ .Cri._

_ Kagome pestañeó._

— _Espera… ¿Qué? Entonces tu… - Kikio se golpe la frente con la mano - ¿Eres gay?_

— _¿Qué? – El hanyou se sentía ofendido – No, no soy Gay._

— _¿Entonces…?_

— _Pues él me dijo que él era mujer – Valla respuesta, la miko del futuro repitió el gesto de Kikio. "Mierda"_


	2. Un Horóscopo un poco ¿Viejo?

**Cap. 2 Horóscopo un poco ¿viejo?**

Respirando entrecortadamente, la joven apoyo ambas manos sobre sus rodilla, recuperando el aliento temporalmente.

Sin recibir pistas del "ave", Kagome se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta reanudando su caminata. Atino a dar dos pasos antes de sentir el viento despeinando sus cabellos. Sonriendo tontamente pensó _"Wii"_

Y luego rodo, rodo se incrusto piedras en la espalda (y otros lugares) , hojas y ramas se enredaron en su cabello, una parte de su cuerpo golpeo un árbol, por lo que giro… y siguió rodando, hasta que finalmente la tierra acabó… y comenzó el agua.

Escupió y maldijo en voz baja, buscando a alguien (cualquiera) a su alrededor. Pero nadie estaba. Ni arriba, ni abajo. Ni en ningún puto lado.

_Joder_

_**45 minutos antes**_

La azabache se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas frente a la vieja mochila amarilla que solía llevar en sus aventuras.

Frunciendo el ceño revolvió nuevamente el interior en busca de un recipiente para recoger las hierbas medicinales que precisaba

Kagome bufo.

"_Es tu deber como la nueva sacerdotisa"_ Kaede le había dicho en pose honorable, haciendo pie en su vejez y el ya no poder recorrer los bosques como antes.

Echo un ultimo vistazo a la ventana en dirección al poso devora-huesos. En su mente se reproducía la voz de su madre recordándole que esa semana (específicamente _ese_ día) viajarían a Argentina y esperaban que ella pudiera asistir a las vacaciones familiares.

Pero desgraciadamente ella tenia un trabajo que debía cumplir.

Y se cagaba en la responsabilidad. Responsabilidad de mierda.

En el fondo de la mochila algo llamo su atención. Olvidándolo todo, ella casi podría saltar como piny encantado al reconocer su revista de modas favorita entre toda la basura.

Mandando la mochila a la mierda se acomodo en el rincón con la revista en manos. Pasando todas las hojas encontró el Horóscopo.

_Aries:_

-Hoy el dia será un poco complicado para tu espalda. _"No me duele la espalda"_

-El trabajo y los planes que llevas en la cabeza pueden mejorar mas de lo que esperas. _"Bien..."_

-Lo mejor es vivir en el presente. _"Irónicamente exacto"_

Complacida, Kagome se levanto dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cabaña, casi por inercia recordó el haber empacado la revista una semana antes de exterminar a Naraku (Casi tres años atrás)

Encogiéndose de hombros doblo la revista (la hizo mierda) para luego arrojarla sobre su hombro de forma despreocupada.

-¡Auch! – La miko ladeo el rostro encontrándose con una anciana de aspecto decrepito sobándose la nariz. Antes del lograr disculparse, mover un dedo (o el trasero fuera de ese lugar) la anciana le frunció el ceño, enseño el dedo medio y dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar, mascullando insultos (bastante creativos ha decir verdad) sobre la madre de alguien.

Kagome no entendió una mierda después de eso.

Al girar, tras tomar el arco y flechas – olvidando el recipiente – tropezó con la raíz de un árbol cayendo de cara al suelo, golpeándose la nariz con la _blanda_ tierra.

_El Karma._

Un minuto mas tarde, se encontraba a mitad del bosque, tomando direcciones a diestro y siniestro.

Dejando el arco de lado se dispuso a buscar las hierbas. Un "plup" a su lado – donde anteriormente reposaba inocentemente su arco - y luego un pensamiento de "algo huele mal".

Por que definitivamente algo _olía mal._

La miko sabia que el que te cague – por mas hermoso que suene – un pájaro era de buena suerte.

Y Kagome se pregunto si un Youkai con alas entraba en el concepto "pájaro" o "ave" siquiera, por que si así era, ella se había sacado el grande.

Desgraciadamente el puto youkai no era un ave.

Ese era el tipo de cosas que le cagaban el día realmente, sin tomar en cuenta que el youkay también tenia hambre.

_**15 minutos después**_

El sol se ocultaba, pero en ese momento, a ella le jodía otro tema. Por ejemplo el hecho de que los arbustos junto a ella, se movían y murmuraban que la amaban.

Tomando una gruesa rama – ya que había incinerado su amado arco – se acerco.

Después de eso, Kagome se pregunto si debía dejar de drogarse.

Frente a ella el youkai sapo se mantenía encorvado frente a dos figurillas tallada en madera, las cuales movía e interpretaba voces. Kagome alcanzo a distinguir una de las figuras mas alta que la otra –la cual también era verde – y con hilos plateados sobresaliendo de la cabeza.

—Te amo – mascullaba el demonio agudizando la voz – yo también – se respondió alzando la figura de menor tamaño – _Oh… Sessh…_

El youkai junto ambas figuras chocando las cabezas haciendo que chocaran torpemente _"Pero que mierda"_

—Jacken… - llamo alzando la voz. El aludido se encogió en su lugar - ¿Estas jugando con muñecas?

— ¡No son muñecas! – Grito cabreado – son modelos escala para planes de batallas.

—Y tu… - Evito la sonrisa de sus labios - ¿Planeas besar a…?

— ¡Humana inútil, como te atre…! – Jacken se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Kagome se pregunte mentalmente si aun respiraba.

Kagome giro en dirección a la vista del demonio.

Estaba jodida.

Parado junto a ella, el youkai de cabellos albinos – y ella pudo reconocer el parecido con la figurilla – ignorándola olímpicamente, observaba fijamente a Jacken junto a las muñecas de madera.

_Pobre Sesshomaru_

Ladeando el rostro se encontró con una niña de kimono anaranjado, la cual le sonreía felizmente, trayendo en manos un ramo de flores.

—Buenos días señorita Kagome – saludo alegremente.

—Hola Rin ¡Que hermosas flores! – respondió sonriente. Kagome sintió un escalofrió, donde con la fría – y perturbada- mirada de Sesshomaru la golpeaba.

Estaba bien jodida.

Y entonces opto por decir lo promero que cruzo por su mente.

—Hola Sesshomaru – _Mierda._


End file.
